Last Train to Freedom
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: One wrong turn on a train lands Jarrod with a wife. What happens next? For the record, again, I hate summaries. Should really drama, romance and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. School is winding down. Not only do I need a break from school, I need a break from doing things in scenes. Thanks to my Beta Reader though all mistakes are still my own.**

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter One**

Jarrod climbed aboard the train that had pulled into the Chicago train station. He'd left home to visit an old friend and was now eager to get back to California and to his law practice. He could see the sun setting off on the horizon as he boarded the train. First thing he'd have to do is head for the dining car then to the sleeping compartment he'd reserved.

"Hello, Mr. Barkley," Jonathon the conductor smiled as Jarrod made his way to the dining car, "Good to see you again." While Jarrod did not make that many trips back to Chicago, when he did, he always rode "Jonathon's" train.

"Good to see you too," Jarrod sat down and began eating. The food smelled good and tasted delicious. From where he sat, he could see a white haired gentleman who was built like an ox sitting on the other side of the dining car. Two younger men, both large built, and a young brown haired woman sat with him. Jarrod didn't like it when he had the funniest feeling come over him, one that said he'd be meeting up with the man with the young men and young woman again. That kind of feeling usually meant trouble. Before he finished his food the men and young woman had left.

"Jonathon," Jarrod stood up and stopped the conductor once again, "which sleeping compartment is mine? The ticket master wasn't sure. He just knew one had been reserved."

"It's the last door on your right." Jonathon answered as he went about his business. Jarrod made his way down the hall, his mind on his family and Stockton. So engrossed in his thoughts was he that, by the time he'd reached the end of the sleeping compartment, he wasn't thinking. He opened the door on his left and went inside. It was dark; dark enough that he'd usually open pull the curtain aside before laying down. As it was, he took off his shirt, shoes and socks and crawled into bed. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

Deborah Hansen slipped away from her over protective father and brothers. She was tired of their hounding. At least she had her own sleeping compartment, and she was tired! Slipping into the darkened room she slid off her dress and kicked off her shoes. It wasn't long until she was under the covers. '_Boy, what did they do? Put a smaller bed in here?'_ she thought as she hit the 'wall' sooner than expected. She might have checked on things, but she was just too blasted tired. Soon, she was fast asleep.

As tired as they were neither one woke until the sun slid underneath the curtains and then it was Jarrod opened his eyes first. The sun was giving the room just enough light to wake him up earlier than he wished to be waked up. He had shock waves go through him as he realized someone was sleeping in the crook of his arm and had a hand over his chest! He turned his head and had additional shock waves go through him as he realized it was the young woman he'd seen in the dining car. HOW had she gotten into his compartment?

Before he could say or do anything, Deborah opened her eyes and shot straight up gathering the blanket up around her. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" she demanded.

"Your room?" Jarrod sat up, "This is my compartment. What are you doing here?"

"Sir," Deborah's voice grew firm, "I have had this compartment for the past two days. I know for a fact that the only empty sleeping compartment on this train is the one across from mine. The conductor told father it…" she stopped as she remembered the conductor's words '_it will be occupied tomorrow night'_.

Jarrod quickly ran over the events of the previous night. Good grief! He slapped his forehead with his right hand, "I turned left instead of right!" The smile that came onto the young girl's face was one that was just dying to bust up laughing. His own smile began to spread only to be interrupted when the door slid open and the white haired gentleman stepped inside. That infuriated her. Her father just assumed that everyone was up and around as early as he was. He never knocked. One look at the scene that met his eyes and he exploded as he whipped out his pistol, his eyes throwing balls of fire towards the stranger with his daughter.

Deborah thought fast. She knew her father and brothers well enough to know they'd shoot first and then ask questions, and she could hear her brothers coming. Thinking of the offer she'd received from her friend in San Francisco she made a quick decision, hoping the gentleman would go along with her, at least until they got to California and away from her father and brothers. "Now papa, is that a way to treat your new son in law?"

It was all Jarrod could do to keep a straight face, but what choice did he have? The man had a gun pulled and cocked. "My what?" Mr. Hansen's face looked as if someone had taken cold water and thrown it on him.

"You're new son in law? We might have waited, but that nice reverend was available so we took advantage of it," Deborah prayed like mad that what she'd overheard the conductor tell another passenger was true. If not, both she and the stranger with her were in bigger trouble than they already were.

"That reverend!" Mr. Hansen uncocked his pistol as his sons appeared, "Is a no good con artist! He was thrown off the train in the middle of the night! So," he put his hands on his hips and glared at Jarrod, "My new son in law best be prepared to retake his vows as soon as this train stops in the next town!" he turned around and stormed out of the room dragging his sons with him.

Deborah slid off the bed, threw her dress back on and shut the door. "Look sir," she turned around, "Papa's not the kind to listen to reason when he gets like that. That being the case, may I make a suggestion?"

Jarrod threw on his shirt, "And just what would that be?" he asked as he slid on his socks and shoes. This morning was not starting out the way he'd planned on.

"Give Papa his marriage until we hit California. As long as you don't demand your husbandly prerogatives, we can get the married annulled once we hit San Francisco and Papa and my brothers have left us. I have a friend who wants me to work for her anyway."

Jarrod smiled, "I get the feeling it's not going to be that easy. What if your father and brothers hang around for a while?" 

"Then put up with me until they're gone," Deborah sat down next to him, "It's that or let them shoot you and spread lies about me."

Jarrod wasn't sure what he thought of it, but he didn't see where he had much choice. Before he could say anything they heard footsteps approaching the compartment then a man practically banging on the door. "It's safe to come in, Papa." Deborah called out.

Mr. Hansen poked his head in, "May I at least have my son in law's name?" he still did not look like a happy camper, but he was speaking polite enough. "Jarrod, Jarrod Thomas Barkley," Jarrod answered and sighed inwardly. He had no wish to be shot by an angry father nor did he wish for the young woman's reputation to be ruined.

Both he and Deborah noticed the surprised look that came onto the man's face. They looked at each other and instantly thought basically the same thing, _"How does he know the name!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. School is winding down. Not only do I need a break from school, I need a break from doing things in scenes. Thanks to my Beta Reader though all mistakes are still my own.**

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter Two**

Deborah sat across from Jarrod, next to her father, and stared at her father in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. While Jarrod was not staring it was all he could do not to. Sure, he'd received a telegram from his San Francisco office while visiting his friend. Yes, he knew his friend was looking into buying some land in California if the rightful heir of the property decided against settling on it himself. However, he had not known that the heir, Bryce Hansen, and the white haired gentleman were one in the same.

When the train started slowing down Jarrod looked out the window. This day was getting worse by the minute. He had hoped to have time to come up with something before they stopped at the next train station, now that had been taken away. A man, woman and two children were standing alongside the tracks waving the conductor down; the man was dressed like a preacher.

"Well, well," Mr. Hansen's grin spread over his face as he saw why the train was stopping and stood up, "looks like the two of you won't have to worry about company tonight." He headed down the aisle before Deborah or Jarrod could open their mouths. Jarrod would have just sat down with the man and set the record straight only the man flat out did not listen to anyone once he got something into his head. Mr. Hansen had proved it time and time again as he dealt with the train's cook and the conductor, who complained about a migraine every time the man was around. Jarrod feared what the man might insist on thinking about his own daughter. That being the case, Jarrod watched the man heading toward the clergyman who boarded the train.

Deborah shrugged her shoulders, "At least things like annulments exist," she tried to smile and lighten the mood she felt hanging in the air. "Papa's not going to take that land. It's too far out from anything. He'd rather sell it to the highest bidder and go back to living in New York City."

Jarrod smiled, he hoped the young woman was right for both their sakes, "May I at least ask how old my bride is?"

Deborah returned his smile as she heard the words she'd heard her own mother repeat more than once when 'someone had the audacity to ask her age' and politely answered, "Since I'm not really your bride all I'll say is I'm young enough not to complain and old enough to keep my mouth shut."

Jarrod couldn't help but roar with laughter. While he guessed the woman had to be anywhere from 18 to 24, he wasn't about to press for an answer now. After all, she had a very valid point!

"Hello, Mr. Barkley, Miss Hansen," the man who had just boarded the train approached Jarrod and Deborah, along with the man's family and her father, "I understand my services are needed here."

"It appears that way," Jarrod answered as he stood up and shook the man's hands.

"I thought we were going on vacation," the young boy standing next to the reverend complained, "how come Daddy's still working?" The lad's question made it so Deborah had to bite her lip from laughing and Jarrod, once again, had to fight to keep his composure.

'_Because I don't have the power to go turn back time and do last night over with'_ slipped into Jarrod's mind, but he kept his mouth shut as the boy's father kindly reprimanded him, "I've told you before, son, a preacher's work is never done."

Despite his dislike of Mr. Hansen, Jonathon stepped forward, "I could have the engineer stop the train long enough to hold the ceremony outside. I mean, this isn't exactly the ideal setting for a wedding."

Jarrod would have preferred to just get it over with, but he figured he'd best take Deborah's wishes into consideration. After all, whether she or he liked it or not, she'd said the only thing she could think to keep her father from shooting one, or both, of them. He looked at Deborah.

Deborah had always wanted an outdoor wedding, but not to a man she had no intention of staying married to. "I think it rather romantic," she looked at the conductor, "Thanks anyway." As the reverend started speaking Jarrod couldn't help but notice the other passengers were all grinning, one woman was even crying; boy was he ever going to hear about it when he got home.

As soon as the reverend was done and sitting with his family, Deborah made her way out of the car and stood on the train's platform holding onto the railing; Jarrod was right behind her.

"Fresh air always does a body good," he said as he watched the scenery go by.

"He wasn't always like this," Deborah 'spoke out of the blue' as she turned slightly to face Jarrod, "Two years ago we could have explained everything to him and he'd have listened."

That peaked Jarrod's curiosity, "What happened to change him?"

Deborah sighed, "Mama died last year. He's not been the same since. He listens to no one and," she shrugged her shoulders, "as you found out, assumes it's safe to walk into any room he wants to after six o'clock in the morning, unless there's a couple sleeping in the room. I wish he'd get back to the father I knew before, or at least one who will half way listen!"

"Grief can do a lot of things to a man if he's not careful," Jarrod turned back towards the door, "It's almost time to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Deborah answered as she headed for the door, "but I don't need my father getting any ideas either, and he would too." Jarrod didn't doubt her in the least as he opened the door and held it open.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. School is winding down. Not only do I need a break from school, I need a break from doing things in scenes. Thanks to my Beta Reader though all mistakes are still my own.**

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter Three**

By the time the train pulled into Denver it was almost time for dinner. "Listen up everyone!" Jonathon stood at the front of the passenger car, "We've had a few problems arise. Our departure has been delayed until six in the morning. You may, if you have a sleeping compartment, stay in it. If not, you'll have to make some other arrangements." Personally, he thought the railroad should cover the cost of putting the passengers up for the night, only he knew he'd get laughed off the face of the earth if he suggested it.

Jarrod was more than ready to get off the train and turned to Deborah and talked low, as to avoid chancing her father or brothers hearing, "Unless you're dead set on sleeping on the train," he looked around as he spoke, "I can rent us a room at a hotel I know. But, I promise, I will be nothing but a gentleman."

Deborah grinned. She too was ready for a change of scenery. "I'll go without one word of protest." She wasn't surprised when a frown came upon her father's face. Oh well, at least he knew he had no right to tell them where to sleep.

Once they were off the train, Jarrod headed for the telegraph office. He figured he needed to warn his family he was bringing home a wife. After the telegram had been sent he led Deborah to one of the hotels he often frequented in his travels.

Joshua, an old friend of Jarrod's, saw him coming before Jarrod saw him. "Hey, there," Joshua hurried over to his friend's side, "What are you doing here? And," he smiled at the young woman on Jarrod's arm, "Who's the lovely lady."

Jarrod knew Joshua was a good enough man, but he also knew the ideas he got in his head. He definitely was going to leave the man in the dark on a few things, "This is my wife, Deborah." He had to stifle a laugh at the look of total surprise that came upon the man's face. But, before Joshua could say another word his own wife began calling him. "See you later?"

"Afraid not, we're just spending the night and hopping the train early in the morning. See you the next time you pass through San Francisco," Jarrod answered as the man had to hurry off since his wife was getting quite upset.

Jarrod led Deborah through the lobby and up to the desk. A short, balding man stood behind the counter and smiled at the couple before him. "May I help you?" Being new at the hotel, the clerk did not know Jarrod.

"One room, please." Jarrod answered as he took his wallet out of the pocket inside his jacket.

"John!" the clerk called out to a young man who was already heading their way, "Take these folks to 127."

"Yes, sir, anything else?" the young man asked as he lifted up the two suitcases that sat on the floor next to Jarrod.

"Yes," Jarrod nodded his head," We need a five o'clock wake up call."

"Yes, sir." The clerk wrote the information down as Jarrod and Deborah turned away from the counter. Jarrod and Deborah followed the porter down the hallway. She couldn't believe all the gorgeous furniture, pictures and plants she saw. In no time at all they stood in front of the door to their room. The porter opened the door then carried the luggage in while Jarrod held the door. After being given a tip, the porter left.

Deborah was unsure what to think as she looked around the room; there were fancy light fixtures and other things she was not accustomed to; in fact, nothing she'd seen so far was familiar to her. "Now since we know where our room is I think we'd best go get something to eat." Deborah didn't argue as she followed him out of the room and to the dining hall.

By the time they'd finished eating and gotten back to their room Deborah was ready for sleep, but where to sleep was the question. There was only one bed and she hated the idea of Jarrod sleeping on the couch. "Don't worry your pretty head about me," Jarrod sat down on the couch the hotel had in the room, "I have slept on a couch more than once."

"I have slept on many things in my life," Deborah walked over to Jarrod, "and you've been sleeping on the floor on the train. I think it's only fair you take the bed and let me use the couch for tonight, and then there's nothing wrong in taking turns with the train floor from now on."

Jarrod would have argued, but there was a tone in her voice and a look in her eye that dared him to fight her; somehow, he wasn't up to that one. "Okay, but if this happens again, you take the bed." Jarrod said as he headed for the bed; they could discuss the train floor later. They slept soundly until the porter knocked on their door. Within the hour they were back on the train and on their way to Cheyenne where they would rest up for a few hours, continue onto Reno then into Sacramento.

"So, tell me about your family.," Deborah was as curious as all get out to as the man she'd married, even temporarily.

Jarrod, who had been looking out the window, turned his head and looked at her, "There's my mother, Victoria, very much a lady and not one to be crossed. She's very generous and compassionate, but a lioness if someone hurts, or tries to hurt, one of the family. Truth be told, when your eyes dared me to argue with you last night you reminded me of her for a moment." Deborah felt a bit embarrassed, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize, everyone deserved a break, and that break shouldn't be on their back!

"What about your father?" she asked.

Jarrod's eyes clouded over for a second then he sighed, "He's dead, shot in the back fighting for what he believed in."

Shock waves ran down her own back and Deborah felt horrible for the man before her, "I'm sorry."

Jarrod smiled, "Better to die for something you believe in than live your life never doing anything," he then changed the subject by talking about each of his brothers and his sister, "You can count on them teasing me royally for leaving single and coming home married," Now Deborah was feeling guilty and it showed in her face, "Hey, pretty lady, don't go feeling bad. If you hadn't said what you did, I believe your father might have used that pistol."

"No might about it," Deborah turned up the palms of her hands, "He would have. What are they going to say when you tell them the truth?"

Jarrod thought for a moment, "We met on the train and found ourselves instantly connected. Is there more to say than that?" His eyes laughed as he asked the question.

A huge grin spread across Deborah's face and a sparkle came into her eyes, "Good point," she started laughing at his explanation, "there's nothing to say."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. School is winding down. Not only do I need a break from school, I need a break from doing things in scenes. Thanks to my Beta Reader though all mistakes are still my own.**

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter Four**

Heath walked into the dining room and sat down. Nick, Audra and Victoria were already sitting. "We thought maybe you got lost in town," Nick teased his brother after the blonde haired cowboy was seated, "Thought maybe I needed to go hunt you down."

"Not today," Heath gave him a crooked smile, waited until the blessing was said and started eating. He had to fight to keep a straight face when Audra started talking.

"Jarrod should be home within the week. I sure hope he brings something nice home from his travels." The young woman always enjoyed it when Jarrod brought home various gifts for the family.

"As long as he comes home ready to take back over those books," Nick said, talking about the ranch's account books, "He can bring home anything he wants." He'd practically pulled his hair out doing the books.

Victoria had said nothing as she noticed Heath was fighting to keep his mouth shut. That made her suspicious. She wasn't the only one who had noticed either. "What's up, Heath?" Nick spoke before Victoria could.

"What do you mean?" he did his best to act innocent, but even Audra saw through him. "Out with it, Heath. What do you know about Jarrod that we don't?"

He couldn't fight it any longer, one of his rare huge grins spread over Heath's face as he pulled out the telegram he'd been holding onto for the past few days. He'd been trying to figure a way to 'spring the news' it held to his family. "Jarrod's bringing something home alright," he handed the telegram to Victoria; "he's bringing home a wife."

Shock shone on Audra and Nick's faces, while Victoria's, who was reading the telegram, eyes widened. "_Delayed in Denver. We will be home a day late. Sorry not much notice. I married just out of Chicago."_

"That's all he says?" Nick exploded, "Doesn't he even say her name!"

"Quiet, Nick!" Victoria folded the telegram up. I'm sure we'll get all the details when he gets home." A part of her was, like Nick, a bit irritated that her son had left out all the details, but mostly she found herself very excited for him.

**OOOO**

The train was fifty miles from the Wyoming border when Mr. Hansen walked into the dining car and, seeing Jarrod alone, walked up to him, "May I join you?" he pointed to the empty seat across from Jarrod. Jarrod lift his glass and answered, "Go ahead." He couldn't help but wonder what the man wanted. He'd barely spoken two words to Jarrod since the preacher pronounced Deborah and him man and wife.

The white haired gentleman didn't speak for a moment as his thoughts ran over his many years of living. He'd never been a rich man, when it came to worldly wealth, but, until his wife had passed away, he'd been a happy one. Now, he was puzzled and he didn't like it. For the first time since his dear Eva passed away, Mr. Hansen spoke with no harshness in his voice, "When I ask this," he kept his eyes on Jarrod and leaned slightly forward, "I am in no way, shape or form, putting down my daughter," he then straightened up, "but, why on earth did you marry her in the first place?"

Shock shone on Jarrod's face, then his own confusion set in. The man said he wasn't putting his daughter down then asked a question like that? Mr. Hansen could see the man's doubt, when it came to the statement he'd made before asking the question. "Mr. Barkley," Mr. Hansen started speaking before Jarrod could answer, "I may be an old man but I'm not blind. You're not exactly hurting for wealth. Why would you want someone like my daughter? Someone who has nothing to offer you."

Jarrod found himself rather irritated at the statement "_Someone who has nothing to offer you."_ For a split second he could see Deborah's smile and the way she'd acted very much like a lady at the hotel, he stood up and put his hat on his head, "I think you put too little value on your daughter, sir." He turned around and walked out of the dining car leaving behind one very shocked gentleman.

Deborah was working on one of his shirts when he entered the sleeping compartment. She looked up to see a smile going from one ear to another. "And just what happened?" she lay the shirt down on her lap, "You look like a cat that just got the mouse."

Jarrod laughed, "Just feeling the best I've had in quite a while. Think by the time we reach Stockton, I'll be ready to stay away from overly long train rides for a while." _'If I get a wife on this trip, I'm not sure I want to see what I'd get next time'_ slipped into his mind, but he kept his mouth shut.

Deborah had only been on a train one other time in her life. It had been so short a ride though that she often times wished for another one. Now she found herself agreeing with Jarrod, "I'll be more than happy to put my foot upon something that does not move."

Jarrod sat down, "I told you all about my family, but," he slapped his hands down gently on his legs, "I realized you have never told me about yours, except for the fact that your mother has passed away." After Mr. Hansen's comment, Jarrod found himself wondering more about the family.

"There are actually five in the family, but my oldest brother is living with his wife in upstate New York and my only sister died in childbirth. Her husband and two children live in Vermont with his new wife," Deborah smiled at the memory of her sister," They're all good, hardworking, God fearing people. Papa's worked in a store most of his life, though he has done a lot of farm work too. Before mama died he was kinder and gentler, but" her voice grew disgusted, "afterwards he grew impatient and on the hard side, along with the fact that he went to opening doors without knocking. The man needs to be slapped upside the head."

Jarrod agreed. Only, he didn't know whether or not it would actually help, "Do you think it would help?"

Just as Deborah went to reply they felt the train lurch forward, the next thing they knew they were holding onto anything they could to brace themselves as the train jumped off the railroad tracks. The screams from the other passengers was deafening.


	5. Wreck

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter Five**

Slowly Jarrod opened his eyes. It took a second to remember what had happened. He could immediately tell the sleeping car was on its side; he was amazed he had no broken bones, though he definitely had some bruises and was sore. He sat up and quickly looked around to see if Deborah had survived. He was relieved to see the young woman starting to stir. He hurried to her side.

"Oh," Deborah groaned as she sat up and opened her eyes. She had a small cut on her hand, some bruises and her shoulder hurt, but, like Jarrod, was amazed she had no broken bones, "We have to get out of here!"

"Tell me about it," Jarrod stood up and then helped her to her feet. He took a hold of the door to their sleeping compartment and forced it open. Grabbing hold of the side he hoisted himself up and onto the side of the train that was now the "floor", "here, take my hands." Jarrod lay on his stomach and held out his hands. Deborah grasped his hands and within seconds was up by Jarrod.

From where they now sat they could see blood running out from a number of the sleeping compartments, but no sound. They didn't have to be told the fate of the passengers in those rooms. Turning towards the doorway of the car, Jarrod and Deborah were relieved to see the door was open. They hurried and got out of the sleeping car.

The sight that met Jarrod and Deborah's eyes made their hearts sick, her face even paled some, but she stood strong. Both Jarrod and Deborah fought to keep their last meal down. Blood was sliding out from under the train, or gathering in pools around dead bodies, and glass was strewn throughout the dirt - thank heavens they had footwear on. The ones who were alive had, at the very least, small cuts and bruises; others had ripped cloth off the bottom of the women's dresses to wrap around the passengers with head injuries.

Jarrod led Deborah past a thin, black haired man who had a wrap around his head; he was rocking his wife who was no longer breathing. When Deborah saw an arm lying beside the track she lost control of her stomach, turned and dropped to her knees. Jarrod quickly knelt down by her side. He didn't blame her; he hadn't seen anything like this since the war had ended.

"I'm sorry," she looked up at him when she got control of herself, "I was unprepared to see that." The sympathetic look in Jarrod's eyes told her he understood. He helped her up on her feet.

"Don't worry," Jarrod took a hold of her left arm with his left hand and laid his right hand on her right shoulder, "Let's see if we can find your father and brothers." She didn't argue and held on tightly, something telling her it wasn't going to be good.

They hadn't gone far when they spotted a shirtless, very much dead, Michael. His arms were around a blonde woman wearing a black dress lined with red material - Jarrod recognized her as one of the girls who frequented the saloons in the areas of his business trips. He did not have to tell his own bride what profession the dead woman had been involved in; the money sticking out of the woman's dress pocket shouted that fact loud and clear.

A gasp escaped Deborah's lips, and tears ran down her face. Jarrod was amazed she didn't collapse again and might have said something, but what he saw next made his heart stop. Roy, Deborah's other brother, was kneeling over his father who lay near the end of the train. When Deborah followed his gaze, and saw what he was looking at, she let out a scream, tore out of Jarrod's arms, ran to her brother's side and dropped on her knees. Jarrod was right behind her.

Mr. Hansen smiled at his children then turned his eyes to Jarrod; Jarrod saw a look of sadness in the man's eyes, but also one of determination, "You were wrong and you were right," the man smiled through the pain he was feeling, "I know my daughter's worth," he looked at Deborah, "I just let my grief let me forget. I'm sorry. I have the funniest feeling my ears have been shut. Take care of her," he looked back at Jarrod. "Do right by her."

Jarrod's heart went out to the man and he answered, "Don't worry; she'll be taken care of."

Mr. Hansen then looked at his son, "I'm sorry to you to. You never wanted to leave New York, but you did for my sake. Promise to make sure your sister and her husband get to his home in safety; well, do what you can to anyway then go back. It's where you belong."

Roy swallowed and laid his hand on his father's arm, "I'll do that." No one said another word as the man closed his eyes and passed to the other side.

Jarrod left Deborah with her brother and hurried up to the front of the train. The sight that met his eyes wasn't any better. He took his coat off and covered up the engineer and found something to cover up the Jonathon; he was going to miss that man. "What we gonna do?" One of the surviving passengers, a young man who looked to be around twenty, sporting blonde hair and an injured arm asked.

"When the train doesn't roll into the train station in Reno, they'll send someone to find out what's wrong," Jarrod answered, "Until then I suggest we take care of covering up the dead, see what, if any, food is still good and set up camp far enough away we don't have to put up with the horrible smell, but close enough to see when the searchers arrive." He headed back towards Roy and Deborah.

It took most of the day but, once they dead were at least covered up and various items successfully retrieved from the wreckage, Jarrod, Roy and a middle aged, silver haired, gentleman by the name of Alma Winston, led the surviving thirty passengers to the nearby make shift camp. Deborah, along with the other ten surviving women, went to work cooking what little food they'd found for supper.

"We're going to have to go see what we can hunt up first thing in the morning," Jarrod looked at the men, but some of us need to stay here with the women and," he watched a young boy and girl, now orphans, holding on to each other, "children."

"I won't do you much good," the young blonde hair man with the injured arm spoke up, "I might as well stay here and help where I can."

"Same with me," another man said; he looked to be near thirty and sported brown hair and a mustache. He sat on the ground with his leg in a makeshift splint, "I won't be going anywhere."

"I'll go with you," Benjamin Bingham, a tall, broad shouldered gentleman returning to Reno spoke up, "I've got nothing but a few scrapes and bruises."

"Me too," sixteen year old Tyler Baker spoke up, he'd been heading to San Francisco to meet his uncle and aunt, "I may not look like much, but I'm not hurt that bad and I can hunt just as good as anyone else can." He made the comment due to the fact he only stood five feet three inches.

"You can count me in," Roy walked up, "I've already told sis I was going to hunt up some game anyway." Like Jarrod and his sister, Roy had escaped, basically, uninjured.

"Fine," Jarrod looked at the other men, "when we leave, keep an eye out for anyone and anything. We'll be back as soon as we can."


	6. The News

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter Six**

Jarrod, Roy, Benjamin, and young Tyler made their way through the wooded area they were hunting in. They needed to find something, anything, for the small group waiting for them. Thank goodness they'd been able to salvage rifles and ammunition from the train. When they came to a small clearing they were shocked to see an Indian brave lying face down upon the ground.

Jarrod shocked the group by running to the man and turning him over, bruises and small cuts covered the man's face and hands. It didn't take a genius to see his one leg must be busted as it was bent funny. "He's been hurt, but he's alive," Jarrod went to work on doing what he could for the gentleman.

"What are you doing helping a no good injun for?" Tyler spoke up.

"He's a human being!" Jarrod shot back, "Unless he has personally done something to hurt you, I'd appreciate you not passing judgment on someone you do not know!"

While it made Roy nervous, not knowing whether it was a good or bad Indian his brother in law was helping, he too turned on the young boy, "There's good and bad in the world, you'll never know any of the good if you refuse to admit that one. Though," he too walked over to Jarrod, "we are taking a chance. Not everyone in camp is going to see it that way when we bring him back with us." Just then the brave stirred.

"Whoa there," Jarrod put his hand on the man's shoulder as he began to move, "You've been hurt." Jarrod didn't know whether or not the man spoke English, but hoped he would be able to sense they meant him no harm. He was relieved when the man started speaking English.

"Enemy hurt me. Leave me to die. Why you help me?" the man looked at him with caution showing in his eyes.

"You're hurt," Jarrod said as he helped the man sit up, "you needed help."

"You alone?" the brave looked at the four men.

"No," Jarrod answered, "there was a train wreck." He went on to say what had happened. The man's eyes grew wide.

"Need get people out. Sioux in area. Sioux not like Cheyenne now, but hate white man. Make trouble. Kill your people." He tried to stand up, but pain shot up his leg and he had to grab onto Jarrod. Jarrod had him sit back down while Roy and Benjamin started to make a gurney only to be shocked when the brave's horse wandered into sight. The man whistled for him then continued talking, "Get your people. Come with me. I take you to my village. You help me, I help you."

Jarrod wasn't sure the others were convinced the man meant to help them; still, he was. "I don't know about you fellows," Jarrod helped the brave "but I'm going back for my wife and go with him."

"I'm not going to any village," Tyler looked appalled at the mere suggestion, but said, "but I'll do what I can to make sure you get back to others for now."

Benjamin knew enough about the various Indian tribes to know he was better off sticking Jarrod and the Cheyenne brave rather than fighting a Sioux. "I have no family," he looked at Jarrod, "and I know enough about the Sioux that I'll stick with you." Roy said he had a promise to keep and was sticking with Jarrod and Deborah. Roy and Benjamin finished making the gurney, secured it to the man's horse and soon had the man lying on it.

Within the hour they were back at camp with small game and Jarrod explaining what had happened. "I'm taking my wife and going to the Cheyenne Village. If any of you wish to come you may." Deborah helped tend to the man they now knew as Running Fox as Jarrod spoke. She knew nothing of either tribe so she decided it best not to fight Jarrod. "I'm not gonna go with no injun!" was heard more than once.

"Look," Benjamin spoke up, "Whether or not you like it, Mr. Barkley is right. If my choices are temporally staying with the Cheyenne or fighting an angry Sioux, I'll take the Cheyenne village any day. If you're smart, you will too."

"Go ahead," Kirk, a thirty-five year old, balding businessman from Sacramento scoffed, "Just don't be surprised when you find an arrow in your back. I'm staying here and waiting for the railroad!" Agreement was heard throughout the camp, except for the two young orphans; the children clung to Deborah. The boy and girl had taken a liking to her and her to them.

"_They're stubbornness and fear is going to get them killed_" Jarrod feared, but said nothing as he picked up the young girl who held her arms up to him and sat her on the horse, along with her brother. Soon, he, Deborah, Roy and Benjamin were on their way with the Cheyenne warrior.

"Maybe we should go with them," Jarrod heard a woman say to her husband only to hear the man bark, "We'll be fine! That injun is only lying! There's not any Sioux in this area!"

Benjamin and Jarrod looked at each other and shook their heads. Somehow they knew that when the railroad came to the wreck, they were going to find a massacre too.

**OOO**

Victoria and her children sat, or stood, in shock as Fred spoke, his hat in his hands, he'd just handed Victoria Jarrod's coat, "There's still hope for Jarrod," he looked at them, "He wasn't found among the dead near the wrecked train and the people the renegade Sioux warriors killed? He wasn't with them either. Besides, who but Jarrod would have used his coat to cover the engineer? That act alone says he's alive. "

"So, he was either taken captive alive by the Sioux, which wouldn't make any sense!" Nick barked, "Or he's running for his life, with or without his wife!" His fear for his brother, and frustration at not knowing what to do, was not making him a happy camper.

"Nick," Victoria begged her middle son, "please calm down. I don't know about the rest of you, but until someone shows me proof Jarrod's dead, I refuse to think about anything but the day he makes his way back here," she stood up holding Jarrod's coat as close to her as possible, standing as tall as she could, "and I suggest you do the same!" Her voice held no room for argument; she turned and walked out of the living room and up the stairs. She would not allow anyone to see the tears that wanted to come, the ones that would come once she was in her own room.

Nick turned back to the fireplace saying nothing as Heath walked with Fred to the door. "Please," he said as he opened the door, "If you hear anything else, let us know."

Fred nodded, feeling horrible for the Barkley family, "I will, Heath, I will."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. (When it comes to Wyoming scenery, I'm going off what my husband says. He's a former trucker.)**

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter Seven**

Deborah did her best not to stare as she and Jarrod, along with the others, entered the Cheyenne village. It sat on a flat plain surrounded by a few rolling hills. The small wooded area they'd passed through had long since disappeared. She'd never seen a teepee or so many Indians in one spot before; even her brother had a look of surprise on his face. The children, who had been playing, stood still next to their mothers. Some of the women had babies wrapped and secured on a board they carried on their backs and Cheyenne braves stood keeping a close eye on the approaching men. The buckskin dresses and buckskin shirts and pants couldn't but help catch her eye. Without thinking, Deborah slipped her hand into Jarrod's and walked close by his side. Jarrod only smiled; having dealt with the Modocs he had no problem being around a Cheyenne. Still, he understood her reaction.

Every head in the camp was turned and watched the small group entering their village. Gasps could be heard as they saw who was on the gurney. For the first time, Jarrod and the others wondered just who had they helped? "Just remember they don't bite, unless you bite first," Jarrod turned his head and smiled at her. The brave on the gurney smiled and his eyes laughed; the man had heard what Jarrod said. Deborah was embarrassed and quickly removed her hand. She hadn't meant to send the message she was necessarily afraid of the Cheyenne themselves; she was just nervous, as it was all so new to her.

The brave who was hurt looked up at Jarrod, "Stop horse by farthest teepee on north side." Jarrod did as the man asked. Once they were in front of the teepee an older man who held himself erect and had an air of importance about him stepped outside. Jarrod and the others assumed it was the chief. They were right. The injured brave began talking. While they didn't know what he was saying, they could see the surprise on the chief's face and that of those listening. When the brave was finished talking the chief pointed to two teepees and began talking. Once he was done their guide turned and looked at Jarrod.

"She," the brave pointed to Deborah, "your woman? These" he pointed to the two children, "your children?" He looked at Jarrod. Almost instinctively, Jarrod slid his arm around Deborah's waist, "Yes, she is. The children are not ours, but we are taking care of them." For the first time since she'd waked up to find Jarrod in her sleeping compartment, Deborah found herself very grateful he had taken a wrong turn.

"You, your woman, children stay in teepee on left. Is my teepee, but you stay there. My woman dead. I stay with my mother and father. Your friends," he looked at Roy and Benjamin, "may stay there." He pointed to a nearby teepee, "We find woman to cook for them. You," he pointed to the entire group, "live here until trouble with Sioux over then go back your own homes. That is, if all four chiefs agree. For now, go rest." The chief was his father! Shock waves ran through Jarrod and the others; no wonder there had been so many gasps as the Cheyenne village saw who they were bringing in!

"Thank you." Jarrod smiled politely and nodded towards the chief. The brave relayed what Jarrod had said to the chief who in turn answered back.

"My father thanks you. He grateful you help me. He says you good white man." The brave stopped talking as other Cheyenne braves helped him into his father's teepee. Jarrod and the others turned away and walked towards the teepees they'd been instructed to use.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay here?" Roy asked. His father was right; Roy had not wanted to leave the city. He didn't care for the idea of sleeping on the hard ground.

"Guess that depends on the Sioux," Jarrod sighed, "All I know for sure is that we have a chance for survival here. The Sioux would kill us all before we even saw them; at least, I don't think they'd be beating around the bush."

Benjamin might have said something, but a Cheyenne woman had caught his eye; she looked to be in her thirties, her hair was unrestrained and hung to her waist. She was smiling at him; he smiled back at her. "I wouldn't mind tasting her cooking," he said as he entered the teepee, unaware the chief's other son was standing nearby and heard what he said.

Before entering the teepee they'd been assigned Jarrod and Deborah stood and watched the Cheyenne children rolling what looked to be hoops with some type of rope or string wove in such a way to leave small holes through the circle. The children were throwing wooden spears, the object being to get the spear to go through the holes as the hoop rolled on the ground. "That looks like fun."

"May I go play with them?" Paul, the boy they'd taken under their wing, looked up. Before they could answer a brave walked up to them. While they could not understand what he was saying they understood what he meant as he pointed to Paul and then to the children playing.

"If they're helping protect us from the Sioux," Jarrod looked at Deborah, "I see no reason to argue."

"Just be careful." She smiled at Paul; the lad didn't hesitate, he ran towards the game. Deborah watched amazed as the children, while they did not speak English, were able to convey, through demonstration, how to play the game. It didn't take Paul long to catch on.

Jarrod, Deborah, and the young girl they cared for, her name was Abigail, stepped into 'their teepee'. Once inside, Jarrod let go of Deborah. She then insisted Abigail lay down and rest. After the young child was down Deborah turned to look at Jarrod, "Thank you," her gratitude and appreciation shown in her dark blue eyes.

Jarrod smiled, "No problem," he said the words, but his eyes betrayed him; something was troubling him. "What is it?" Deborah asked, "What's wrong?"

Ever since Mr. Hansen had died from his injuries Jarrod had been thinking; Jarrod had been thinking even harder since they'd found the Cheyenne brave and had to flee away from the scene of the accident in order to avoid being attacked by the Sioux. He sat down on the buffalo rug that sat on the south end of the teepee. Deborah joined him. When Jarrod did not speak Deborah grew even more concerned. "Jarrod, what is it?" she did her best to press him to talk without making him feel like she was being impatient.

"…_do right by her_." Those words, and the way some of the men, both around the train and in the Cheyenne village had looked at Deborah, ran through his mind. He looked again upon the brown haired woman before him. If she was 24 his family would raise an eyebrow, but if she was below twenty he was sure both eyebrows would be raised and maybe even a jaw or two lying on the floor. Still, he'd seen her fortitude in the face of disaster and her compassion on those who had been injured in the accident; too bad they had let their own fears stop them from coming with the small group, if they had maybe the news that had reached the camp via another Cheyenne brave would have never need been delivered. "Just how dead set against being my wife are you?" because he didn't want her to get any wrong ideas, he quickly added, "I promise I would not insist on consummating the marriage until you say so." If he had to find himself with a wife he had not intentionally chosen, he could be grateful it had been Deborah who had been in his arms when he awoke that fateful morning.

Deborah felt a few shock waves go through her though she was not totally surprised, not with everything that had happened, the situation they now found themselves in, his promise to her father and she could see in his eyes, he was genuinely concerned about her. Still, every man had his needs and how fair was it to make your own husband wait as he was offering to do? "I need time to think," she finally answered, tears began rolling down her face faster than water running downriver, the events finally catching up with her, even her shoulders shook.

Jarrod hurried and wrapped his arms around her and held her close; he more than understood. Only after her tears had turned into a trickle, which felt like a good fifteen minutes, did Jarrod speak, "That's fine. I have a feeling we're going to be here awhile and you're still in a state of grief. I'm sorry the timing for asking you the question is not better." That part, the timing of the question, was something he really did regret.

Deborah pulled away and gave him a sad smile, "You are very much a gentleman, Jarrod Barkley. I know you are sincerely concerned about me, your promise to my father and our situation. I will think on it."

Jarrod lay down hoping he could indeed do right by her. Soon he was fast asleep.

Deborah was tired, but couldn't sleep as she gazed more intently on the man she'd grown to admire in the short time she'd known him. He was definitely an honorable man and had a heart of gold. "_Why did that train have to go have that blasted wreck?" _She thought as she lay down beside Jarrod and continued to ponder everything that had happened, and the decision she now had to make.

_**Author's note:**_

In the past, the Cheyenne's were led by a council of 44 chiefs, four from each band. The Cheyenne people really valued harmony, so every council member had to agree on a decision before action could be taken (this is called _**consensus**_.) Today, Cheyenne council members are popularly elected... but they still work by consensus.

A Cheyenne mother traditionally carried a young child in a cradleboard on her back-a custom which many American parents have adopted now.


	8. chapter eight

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter Eight**

Jarrod and Deborah opened their eyes when the flap covering the opening in the teepee started moving. "Is it safe to come in?" Roy called in.

"Just a moment," Jarrod stood up and helped Deborah to her feet, she hurried to smooth out her dress; she was going to have to figure something out when it came t clothing. They couldn't' go around with only one change of clothes. "Come on in," he said once they were up.

Deborah had to hold in a chuckle as Roy stepped into the teepee holding a buckskin dress, pants and shirt. He, himself, was already changed. Someone had read her mind.

"Chief seems to think we smell," Roy was doing all he could not to laugh out right, "He wants us you to go bathe in a small creek that runs through their territory. One of the braves will show you where the creek is. As you can see, I've already taken care of myself. And," Roy chuckled and said, because he knew Jarrod had talked to Benjamin about California, "I'd forget about Benjamin going to California."

"Why?" Jarrod eyebrows rose slightly, had the man gone and done something to anger the Cheyenne? He sure hoped not. These people were their only hopes of survival, what with the trouble with the renegade Sioux.

"He's got himself a girlfriend." Roy started laughing at the look that came upon Jarrod's face, "Let him explain later. I, myself, think I'll keep any comments I have, while in this camp, to myself!" He handed the clothes to Jarrod and Deborah.

"Thanks," Jarrod took the clothes smiling himself; he had to admit they could use a bath. He then watched Roy leave. Jarrod was uncomfortable and it showed. He'd given his word to give Deborah time to think about it and, while the chief was right they _did _need to wash up, it sounded as if they expected Deborah and him to bath at the same time. She seemed to read his mind.

While Deborah was still very much hurting, she'd also spent a good portion of the night thinking. She figured she'd be a fool to let a man like Jarrod Barkley slip through her fingers. Deborah simply looked him over and said, "That preacher married us 'til death do us part; don't look as if it's going to kill you." She chuckled at the shocked look on his face, "Mama always said if you found a good man to make sure you didn't let him go."

Jarrod smiled, "Are you sure?" He didn't want her deciding later it was only her grief doing her thinking.

Deborah headed for the opening, "No, I'm Deborah," she winked at him and chuckled as she exited the teepee; Jarrod quickly caught up and walked alongside her and behind the brave who was leading them to the creek. It was early morning and the Cheyenne women were out gathering the wood they'd need for the day and it looked like all the males had bathed and dressed already. "Tomorrow you get up same time as us," Spotted Eagle, the chief's second son, said as they approached the stream. There was tall bulrushes surrounding a portion of it, "you bathe in there," he looked at Deborah, then turned to Jarrod with a grin on his face, "you bathe where you want." He turned and walked back the way they had come.

Jarrod waited until Deborah was in the bulrushes, and in the creek before he joined her, since they both made sure the water was up to their necks they could face each other without feeling awkward. "How soon do you think it will be safe to travel back down by the tracks and follow them? Sooner or later a train has to come by; we could catch a ride on one." Deborah said as she looked at the water, then Jarrod. If she was going to be the man's wife she might as well loosen up and stop acting like a stranger. Before he could answer, Deborah threw some water on him.

Jarrod laughed and threw some water back onto her. After a few moments of throwing water back and forth on each other Jarrod answered her question, "I don't know. I'll have to talk to Running Fox and see what he says." He quite enjoyed it as they bathed and chatted. If anyone had told him when he left his friend's and headed home this is what he'd be doing later he would have laughed at them. Now he took the time to enjoy talking to her and getting to know her, even if it was with water up to both their necks.

It felt rather stranger to be bathing in a creek with a man, but since that man was her husband, Deborah didn't see why she shouldn't enjoy it. Keeping the water up to her neck, she threw some on Jarrod. He laughed and splashed some back on her. Time flew by too fast, soon they could hear her brother could be yelling their names as he walked towards the creek. The man was with the brave Spotted Eagle. They'd barely been given time to wash up! The least the two men could have done is stay away for a while!

"He's got as lousy timing as father did," Deborah didn't know whether or not to laugh or to cry as the words escaped her lips.

Jarrod couldn't agree more, but only smiled, "Best get dressed. I think our bath time is over, but don't worry," He smiled, "We'll have more time to get to know each other." She couldn't help but blush, she felt like a giddish school girl, but she still smiled as Jarrod climbed out of the creek and into the bulrushes, hurried and dressed, then stepped out as Roy drew closer. "You'd best stop there until your sister is out and presentable," Jarrod called out as he stepped out of the bulrushes. Roy stopped walking.

"Some of the other braves are going hunting. They sent us to come and get the two of you. Deborah can join the women in gathering the various items they need for the day," Roy told them once Deborah had joined Jarrod, her brother and new friend.

"You need anything ask," Spotted Eagle looked at Jarrod. He liked few white men right off the bat, but this one was different, and he could feel it.

Jarrod saw no reason to beat around the bush since the man had asked, "How long have the Sioux been giving people in this area problems?" he asked as they headed back to the village.

Spotted Eagle didn't have to ask why Jarrod was asking him such a question. He figured he pretty well knew and didn't blame him in the least. The brave spoke even better English than did Running fox, "A few months now, get worse. You could try, go back. Your people are worried I know."

"But the danger is high for anyone who is white traveling alone right now," Jarrod said what the brave did not. Spotted Eagle merely nodded and continued walking.

"_Your people are worried_…" Worried wasn't the word to use. Nick was climbing the wall inside Fred's office while Heath sat in the chair in front of the sheriff's desk. "Nick," Fred was doing his best to keep his voice level, "I told you before. The army is telling everyone to stay out of that area for now! We just have to hold onto the fact that Jarrod was_ not _killed in that train wreck _nor _was he found among the dead in that makeshift camp! My advice to the two of you is to take one day at a time right here in Stockton. Do you really think your mother needs to sit here and wonder if she will ever see _any_ of her sons again? Your sister doesn't need the stress either."

"He's right, Nick," Heath spoke slowly, "With Eugene living in England and Jarrod missing somewhere in Wyoming, we have to stay here and be strong for Mother and Audra." He hated saying the words, he hated the situation, but he loved his mother and sister.

Nick turned his back to the sheriff and brother. He kept the tears he felt inside of him, letting them run through every vein in his body instead. He wanted desperately to believe that Jarrod was, somehow, surviving in the Wyoming Territory. Still, a part of him was afraid he'd just lost 'Pappy' for good.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter Nine**

Jarrod opened his eyes; he could hear people starting to walk around; he, Deborah and the others had been in the village for two months. He turned his head slightly and smiled, at least now waking up with Deborah curled up beside him, her head in the crook of his arm and her arm across his chest was not a surprise or a shock. His mind turned to the night before. '_Deborah, are you sure? ' his eyes had widened as she'd untied the deerskin dress and let it fall. She'd merely put her finger to his lips and said, "I may be grieving for members of my family, I will be for a long time, but you're my husband and you shouldn't have to wait any longer. Just," she paused, "be a patient teacher." That had done it. He'd let any more questions disappear as he laid her down_. A part of him wished their lovemaking the night before could have lasted forever, but that was impossible for anyone. His mind also wandered back to the first time he'd laid eyes on the woman who was now his wife in every sense of the word and her family.

"We'll get back to Stockton," Deborah opened her eyes and assumed Jarrod was thinking about his family again, the two of them had talked about them again last night; she leaned up on her side, "You'll see. The day will come."

Jarrod sat up making it necessary for her to do the same. "I was actually thinking about your father," he spoke after a few minutes.

Deborah's eyebrows turned down, "What about him?" She was still very much hurting over the fact that her father and brother had been killed in the wreck, that her father had 'woke up' too late, and her brother turned out to have such low standards.

Jarrod sighed and repeated what had taken place between her father and him just before Jarrod had returned to the sleeping compartment. Deborah shook her head, "So that is what his dying words meant. I don't believe he meant any insult to me, Jarrod. I think he was thinking more about the 'class' difference between us. I hate it myself only let's face facts; the majority of people insist on putting people into 'classes' and you're not supposed to marry 'below you'. Papa was a good man, but he wasn't a wealthy one. I have no 'dowry' so to speak. I'm sure he didn't expect to see the day come when his stubborn, outspoken daughter would be married to a lawyer, especially when he was letting his grief interfere with his thinking. And," she chuckled, "saying I am stubborn and outspoken is not an overstatement on my part. You've only gotten a taste on how stubborn I can be."

She was referring to the night at the Denver hotel and he knew it. Still, he had to start laughing, "As I've told you a number of times, stubbornness runs through my family. Now," he turned to her, "Don't you think it's about time I know my wife's age?"

Whether or not Deborah wanted to tell anyone her age it didn't matter. Before she could answer Benjamin was opening the flap just a little, "You two need to get up. The women are going to get water from the stream and Running Fox and the chief wish to see Jarrod, Roy and myself."

Jarrod hurried to get dressed, as did Deborah. Jarrod couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Why would the chief want to see him and the other men? As he thought on Roy and Benjamin he had to chuckle. Roy, who had talked about nothing but New York City, looked as if he was actually adjusting to life in the outdoors quite well. Benjamin had more than adjusted to it; he'd been spending more and more time with the Indian woman who had caught his eye, and had inadvertently became his girlfriend. Paul and Abigail had, somehow, somewhere along the way, gone from clinging onto Deborah and himself to spending more and more time with Benjamin and the woman called Evening Star. Jarrod wouldn't be surprised, if things kept going in the direction they seemed to be heading, if Benjamin didn't wind up married to the woman, adopting the children and consenting to stay with her and her people. As it was the children had already managed to move into Evening Star's teepee somehow. Before long Deborah was with the other women and Jarrod was sitting with Roy and Benjamin in the chief's teepee.

Jarrod, his brother in law, and Benjamin listened as the chief, who had been joined by the other three men who sat on the council, spoke. Spotted Eagle was translating. "Sioux angry with white man. Safer here, still danger, not as high danger. You have learned how use bow and arrow, hunted with us using our weapons, lived with us. Guns," he pointed to their pistols, "save, use only if village is attacked by Sioux or other enemy," the brave paused, "not safe for you travel yet. When safe to travel, a brave take you to train tracks, wait for train, train will carry you home."

Jarrod wanted nothing more than to take his wife and head for the train tracks now, but he knew the brave spoke the truth. Already there had been rumblings through the camp when it came to the Sioux and their activities, he knew that because Running Fox had talked about it the day before, when they were hunting.

"You understand? We not want force you to continue to stay," Spotted Eagle looked at the men, smiled at Benjamin knowing full well what was going on between the widowed Evening Star and the man, "you help Running Fox, we now want help continue to live, go back to your people someday."

"We understand and thank you," Jarrod smiled politely at the men before them, "I cannot speak for the others," he nodded towards Roy and Benjamin, "but, my wife and I will continue to stay." His heart was breaking as he said the words. He knew, for now, it was the best, but he felt horrible for what his mother, sister and brothers must be going through. He hoped someday to help them to see there really hadn't been much choice.

"I'll stay until you go," Roy looked at his brother in law then at the chief and council. He had a promise to keep and he meant to do just that, keep it.

Benjamin shocked no one when he said, "Of course, I am staying; only what are the chances I can marry Evening Star?" he looked at the chief and the council. Spotted Eagle started grinning and translated the question to the chiefs. Smiles and nods of approval were received. When the chief looked at Benjamin and spoke, Spotted Eagle smiled and said, "You marry Evening Star, be one of us," then, knowing the children had basically moved in with Evening Star," he looked at Benjamin and Jarrod, "Children, who take care them now?"

Benjamin looked at Jarrod, "I know you took care of them first only they've fallen in love with us and we with them. They assure us they have no family now. Would you mind if we took them in and raised them?"

Jarrod thought for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders, "I have my reservations, but Paul's close to fifteen. He's old enough to decide for himself and his sister, as young as she may be, shouldn't be separated from her only sibling." Once the meeting was over the group went back to their daily routines.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter Ten**

Running Fox, who walked with the aide of crutches made by Benjamin, walked alongside Jarrod. The warrior stood five feet eight inches and his build was on the medium side. The two men were quickly becoming friends. "Do you have trouble with the Sioux a lot?" Jarrod asked as the two stopped near a small creek.

Running Fox shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes, sometimes Cheyenne fight Comanche, Crow and Kiowa, depend where Cheyenne tribe is. Fight white man too but losing battle that one. Most Sioux not make trouble right now," Running Fox struggled to find the English word he needed, finally he succeeded, "renegade, renegade Sioux ones make trouble now. You want know more?" Running Fox was very observant; he could tell his new friend had more questions.

Jarrod smiled, "Yes, I do. How did you and your brother learn English? Your father and mother don't speak it. And, from what I can see, no one else speaks it as well as the two of you do."

Running Fox's face turned to stone for moment. Immediately Jarrod wondered if he'd been wrong in asking. Slowly the man's face softened, and he answered, "My wife white woman, we teach each other. Father, mother try learn for her sake, but cannot do it."

A white woman? Jarrod's eyebrows rose slightly. His friend smiled, "She lost, I find her, bring her to village. She learn language fast, wish to stay, we marry first we fight my father. He not like son marry white woman. Want me marry Cheyenne. Brother marry Cheyenne, he next in line to be chief. I tell my father this. He allow me marry Angel. She," he paused and looked away, "have accident in woods. She die."

Jarrod felt bad for the man, he could only imagine the man's pain. The two continued talking while Running Fox and he walked back towards the village. When Running Fox asked about his brothers, it was Jarrod who was silent for a moment, "You know, I always harassed them about the trouble they get into," he looked around at the activity in the village as they entered it, "I would have thought it would have been one of them to find themselves here not me. After all, while I do many things, most of my work is done in an office or a court of law. For that matter, I left California single; I'm going back married. I'm sure Nick will be the first to let me know what he thinks about he, he's not exactly the type to be quiet. Heath will let me hear about it later, but he'll be quieter about it."

Running Fox chuckled and replied, "You need adventure," then added as he saw Deborah working with Evening Star, "You need wife. Great Spirit knows this. Now you have both."

Jarrod grinned and shook his head, "With all respect, he could have given me a warning."

Running Fox clamped his hand down upon his friend's shoulder, "Maybe, Great Spirit know you," he paused then said, "had to have small push with no warning."

"Small?" Jarrod laughed, "More like a hard shove and a kick!" That got both men to laughing and a few looks shot their way. Oh well, they didn't care as they separated and went their own ways.

Once Running Fox was out of sight, Roy approached his brother in law who was standing next to his teepee gazing out over the rolling hills surrounding the village. Trees could be seen off in the distance. The railroad tracks lay beyond them. "Hard to believe the railroad tracks are so close yet so far. Winter's going to be coming, chief and the others are talking about moving," when Jarrod whirled around fast enough to hurt one's neck, Roy quickly added, "I didn't mean right now. But they will be moving before winter. If this trouble with the renegade Sioux doesn't die down soon we'll have two choices: make a dash for the railroad and hope there's a train or," he shrugged his shoulders, "keep living with the Cheyenne."

"I can't do that," Jarrod shook his head, "I only came here in the first place to raise the chances of keeping my wife, your sister, alive. But, we have to get back to California before winter sets in." They did too. There was no way on the earth he was going to stay away from his family through the winter as well.

"Do what?" Deborah walked up beside Jarrod and slid her arm around his waist. She wanted to know what had her brother and husband looking so serious and concerned.

"We'll talk about it in private," Jarrod gave her a hug and shot Roy a looked that begged him not to say anything else for the moment, "See you later."

Roy nodded, "Okay. I have to go help some of the braves anyway." He turned and walked towards the braves who were waiting for him.

Once inside the teepee, Deborah turned on Jarrod. She wasn't blind, and she didn't care to be kept in the dark, "Out with it. What is going on?" Her hands were on her hips and her eyes looked like steel. Jarrod thought about trying to change subjects, only he couldn't. It hadn't taken him long to learn what 'that look' meant.

"We need to catch a train before winter sets in," Jarrod gave in and went on to explain what Roy had said. He slipped his arms around Deborah's waist as he talked. "I know the Cheyenne mean well by helping us, and I am grateful for their kindness and compassion towards us, but," Jarrod closed his eyes then opened them up again, "Sooner or later we have to go home, back to California."

While Deborah was quite enjoying living with the Cheyenne she didn't want it to be a lifelong adventure either, that and she knew Jarrod needed to be near his family. "We'll go to California, sooner or later, we'll make it and I'll meet your family, even this Nick you say is so loud. He can't be any worse than Roy." She slid her arms up his chest and around his neck.

Jarrod felt small tremors run through him as she drew closer to him. "I think Nick would win, but let's not worry about which brother wins that contest shall we?" he whispered as he lay her down. The sun was starting to set and the Cheyenne could be heard telling stories and singing, but Jarrod and Deborah ignored everyone as they lay under the buffalo rug loving each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

Since no one really know whether or not the Cheyenne "Dogmen" were really wiped out I am putting some in this story. Cheyenne Dogmen were warriors that protected the villages they were assigned to. I really wish my research on the Cheyenne people had not proven to be so contradictive. If anyone knows a RELIABLE source, when it comes to the Cheyenne, please let me know. Thanks. Also, when it comes to the trouble with the Sioux? I will freely admit, I have done no research on that. As far as I know, I'm just throwing it in here.

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter Eleven**

Jarrod stood with the bow and arrow that Running Fox had lent him. He definitely felt out of place; he'd rather have a pistol or rifle any day. From where he was he could see warriors 'making their rounds', both through the village and in the surrounding areas. He had to shake his head. The army had claimed to have wiped all the Cheyenne warriors known as Dog Soldiers, or Dogmen out, but here they were doing everything they could to protect the Cheyenne village and its people.

"Dog Warriors watch all time," Running Fox walked up beside him and watched the warriors as he talked, "my father say trouble with Sioux going soon. Chance you take wife, brother, go home soon."

Jarrod looked down at the bow and arrow, lifted them up and shot an arrow at one of the targets that some of the Cheyenne braves had set up for their guests. Both he and his Cheyenne friend started grinning when the arrow hit its mark dead on. "About time I got the hang of this thing," Jarrod turned away from the target and looked towards where Deborah was helping secure a deer hide over a roaring fire, "Looks like they've started working on Evening Star's wedding dress." He'd learned they used the heat to turn the brown deer hide white and assumed it was for the upcoming wedding between Benjamin and Evening Star. Yes, he was changing the subject, but, as much as he wanted to get home to California, he knew better than to get his hopes up. After all, everyone had thought the trouble with the Sioux had finally stopped only to get reports that they'd again caused trouble.

Running Fox succeeded in hiding his smile. He and Jarrod had become quite fast friends and, after telling Jarrod about his late wife, Jarrod had in return told Running Fox how he'd met Deborah and why he'd first married her. It had given the brave quite a good laugh. However, the brave was now working on a surprise for his friend and did not wish to slip up so he chose his words carefully, "Yes, make fine wedding dress. Good Evening Star marry again. Benjamin good Cheyenne." The man had indeed adapted very well to the lifestyle of the Cheyenne and had quickly gotten to the point where one would think he had been raised by the tribe.

Jarrod had to find something else to do; dwelling on weddings only turned his mind to his family. The way Nick and his girlfriend had been acting he just knew that, sooner or later, the two would wind up married. If he didn't get home soon, not only would Nick have missed seeing Jarrod married, but Jarrod knew he'd miss seeing Nick's wedding. The thought was almost too depressing to handle.

Jarrod and Running Fox were almost to the center of camp when a cry was heard coming from the Dog men. What had been a quiet village turned into women grabbing their children and running into the teepees while the braves, old and young, grabbed their spears and other weapons, along with their horses. Jarrod, along with Roy and Benjamin, grabbed weapons and joined the Cheyenne braves. What choice did they have? The Cheyenne had done what they could for them, now the tribe was under attack by renegade Sioux.

Deborah sat inside the teepee with other women, some children and young boys who were in charge of protecting them. The children's cries could be heard as the shouting and fighting could be heard outside. When they heard bullets being shot they knew that Jarrod, Benjamin or Roy was using their guns as well as any other weapons at their disposal.

"Is Papa Benjamin and my uncles going to be all right?" Abigail sat on Evening Star's lap and looked over at the woman she now called Aunt Deborah.

Deborah cringed. How did she answer that one? She prayed like mad they would be; after all, they had come here hoping to survive long enough to go home. The last thing she wanted was for the child to lose another father nor did she wish to lose her brother and, heaven forbid, her husband. "I pray so."

While Deborah sat in the teepee praying like mad the Cheyenne would be successful in driving the enemy out, Jarrod was getting a review in combat techniques. When a Sioux warrior realized a white man was fighting on the side of the Cheyenne he charged at Jarrod only to find Jarrod dodging his spear. Because he'd been given permission to use his pistol if the village was actually attacked, Jarrod whipped out his pistol and shot the man in the chest. The fighting continued until the Dogmen, and the rest of the warriors, were successful in driving off the attacking Sioux.

Jarrod looked around and counted, fifteen braves dead and ten more wounded. He was relieved to see Roy, Benjamin and Running Fox were at least alive and unharmed; still, for this they had stayed? He sighed, the Cheyenne had never promised them there would not be danger only that they would do what they could to protect him and the others. Besides, he reminded himself, the ones who had waited for the railroad to discover the wreck were dead, had been killed off by the Sioux. When Deborah stepped out of the teepee Jarrod ran to her.

"Jarrod! You're alive!" Deborah's tears of joy ran down her face as she threw her arms around and held on tight.

Right then and there Jarrod made up his mind; he had to talk to Running Fox and the chief. An attempt to get to the railroad and a train had to be made! He had to get his wife out of this 'combat zone' and back to Stockton!

The rest of the day was spent in taking care of the dead and preparing them for burial. By the next morning fifteen burial platforms had been added to the Cheyenne's graveyard. Jarrod was amazed; he'd never seen anything like it. He was used to burying one's dead in the ground, not covering them up and putting them on some platform. While the Cheyenne carried out their burial rituals Jarrod's mind ran to his family and, for the hundredth time, prayed they'd, somehow, know he was alive and would be coming home if at all possible. He'd already talked to Running Fox and been told as soon as the dead were taken care of an attempt would be made to get him, his wife and brother in law out of the area. He prayed they would be successful.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter Twelve**

"What is going on?" Jarrod stood outside the teepee he and Deborah had been using, dressed in the suit he'd been wearing the day they first came into the Cheyenne village; well, dressed in everything but his coat of course. Roy and Running Fox had insisted on it. Everyone in the village was up to something; Jarrod could feel it.

"Running Fox told me the truth about why my sister married you in the first place," Roy was doing his best not to bust up laughing at the picture that had first entered his head, "but, since the two of you have actually fallen in love with each other," Roy paused as their Cheyenne friends started coming out from the teepees and coming into camp from various places, "Running Fox talked to me about surprising the two of you with a real wedding, an outdoor one like my sister always wanted. Afterwards we'll see if we can catch a train."

Jarrod's eyes widened as Deborah stepped out of Evening Star's teepee wearing a mostly white buckskin dress. Her hair, usually worn up in a bun, was braided in two and lay over her shoulders and against her chest; it hung to her waist. His heart skipped a beat as she walked towards him. In turn, Jarrod walked towards her and 'met her in the middle'. Together they turned to face the chief who stood smiling at the couple.

Once the ceremony was over the couple was ushered to their teepee and left alone. "Running Fox says we need to be ready to go first thing in the morning," He took a hold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "There's no guarantee on long how far we'll have to follow the tracks before we see a train, or," he paused and pulled her close, "that we won't meet up with angry Sioux."

She knew that; she also knew what fun Running Fox, her brother and others had had planning this 'real wedding' for them. She pulled slightly back and started unbuttoning his shirt, "Not now," she slid her hands inside his shirt, "right now we ignore the world."

While Jarrod and Deborah ignored the world, Roy was talking to Running Fox. "We can go by ourselves if need be." He stood with his hands on his hips, gazing off towards the wooded area they'd have to once again pass through to get to the railroad tracks. Running Fox had just finished telling him about the trouble the chief feared was closer than any of them thought.

"No, I go with you, other braves go with you. With us, you have chance. By yourself, you have none." Running Fox had grown to admire both Jarrod and Roy greatly; he wasn't about to abandon them to the anger of the Sioux.

"Uncle Roy," Paul ran up to the man he'd adopted as an uncle, "Is it true, are you leaving? Are Uncle Jarrod and Aunt Deborah leaving?" The fact that the boy was upset by the news was evident in the fearful look in his eyes and the disbelief that could be heard in his voice.

As badly as he felt for the lad, Roy wasn't about to try to change his brother in law's mind, nor that of his sister's. He nodded and smiled down upon the lad, "Yes, it is. The Cheyenne have been good to us, but we do not belong here. It is time we leave."

Paul successfully fought the tears that wanted to come, "Why? We have it good here. We're so free."

Roy laid his hand on the lad's shoulder as he remembered words his father had spoken before their mother had grown sick, before she'd passed away, "The word freedom holds many meanings for many people, son; one of those freedoms being the right to choose where we live. Whether or not you agree with them, your 'Uncle Jarrod and Aunt Deborah's' 'freedom' lies in California and I need to make sure they get there if I can. The first train we were on was taking them back to that freedom and," he paused, "in this case; we have to catch a train soon. It will be our only chance; our chance to catch the last train to freedom, our freedom anyway. I know that may not make any sense to you right now; I hope someday it will."

**0000**

Heath and Nick stood next to the fireplace, one on each side, talking. Since Victoria and Audra weren't due back from the mission home for another few hours, it gave the two brothers a chance to talk without the fear of being overheard. "Are you serious?" Nick looked at Heath. He knew the past six months had been hard on everyone, but what Heath was saying didn't make any sense.

Heath turned away from the fireplace, "Call me crazy if you want, but yes. I am taking a train up to Sacramento then switching trains and go up to Cheyenne. And yes, I plan on turning right around and coming back on the returning train." He had no reasonable explanation to give anyone for doing it; it was just something that had been pressing itself upon his mind the past few days.

Nick felt like he was between a rock and a hard place. He didn't like the idea of Heath taking off to Cheyenne alone, but he hated the idea of his mother and sister being alone at the house too. Heath seemed to read his mind, "Stay here, Nick," Heath urged him, "This is your ranch, your life and, yes," he raised his hand as Nick started to open his mouth, "Jarrod is your brother, but one of us needs to stay here with mother and Audra. I really think it needs to be you."

Nick growled; he had already lost Pappy; he didn't want to lose Heath as well. "I don't see what difference taking a train to Cheyenne then turning right around and coming home is going to do, but I'm coming with you! McCall can help mother and Audra run the ranch while we're gone!" Heath might have argued, but Nick had 'that' look on his face, one that dared him to argue.

"Fine, but we don't leave until mother and Audra get here. It wouldn't be right just to take off on them." Heath said as he headed for the door secretly hoping Victoria would be able to change his brother's mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Heath's memories are from "The Iron Box" and "The Man from Nowhere" and Victoria's memory from "The Palms of Glory"**

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Nick, Heath, Victoria and Audra all sat on the train as it rolled through Reno heading towards Cheyenne. '_Stop!_' Victoria had planted her feet and stared both her sons down, '_There is no need to discuss this! You know full well McCall can run the ranch for a while and Silas can watch the house. If all Heath wants to do is ride the train into Cheyenne then turn around and back to Stockton, there's no reason we can't all go_!' It didn't matter if, like Nick, she thought it a waste of time in some ways. What mattered most was everyone's peace of mind, and after six months of hurting for the loss of Jarrod, she figured the train ride just might give it to them all.

Heath sat with his eyes glued to the scenery passing by them. His mind wandered back through time. '_It was dark, he'd lost consciousness then Nick was holding him and calling his name. Then another voice reached through the fog and pain he was in, Jarrod's voice. "Heath, Heath everything's goin' to be alright. I brought a doctor." Jarrod was on the floor holding the pistol he'd given to Heath the year before, "Where'd you'd get this gun?" He'd replied, "You gave it to me, you had it made special for me in San Francisco." _One memory after another flooded through Heath's mind, a part of him told him he was crazy, that he was wasting his time, but a bigger part, for whatever reason he didn't understand, needed to ride that train.

Nick kept his eye on Heath. He was worried about his brother, the brother he'd not known he'd wanted. Maybe that was the real reason he couldn't let the man make this trip alone. He didn't have to be told how Heath was feeling; none of them did. Like his mother, Nick figured if the train ride would somehow help them accept the fact they'd lost Jarrod, most likely to one of the renegade Sioux Indians, then so be it, only he was going to be there for Heath when that acceptance came.

Victoria let her own mind bring up one memory after another. A huge grin came upon her face. "What is it, Mother?" Audra looked at her mother curiously, "What are you smiling at?"

Victoria continued smiling as she looked at Heath and Nick; Heath had turned away from the window the moment Audra asked her question. "I was just remembering two very stubborn men with both their forks stuck in one piece of steak." That got embarrassed grins from both Heath and Nick, "How long would the two of you have sat there glaring at each other if Jarrod hadn't cut that piece of steak into two?" her grin spread even wider. She didn't ask the question to get an answer; both men seemed to know it too. Still, Nick didn't resist giving her one anyway.

"Who knows," Nick chuckled as he looked at Heath, "At least five or ten minutes?" His laughter was in his eyes.

Heath gave him a small, crooked smile and answered, "At least." Silence fell upon the family once more as Heath turned back to the window. He couldn't explain the need to keep his eyes on the scenery passing by them. It was as if the only way he could accept Jarrod was gone was to see the path he'd been traveling home, the path that should have brought him back to the family.

They were all brought out of their thoughts as a gentleman led a young woman to her seat; the two had been in the dining car. There was something strange about the girl, she just sat there humming softly and looking as if she was stuck in the past. The gentleman sensed the family looking and sighed. He was used to people staring and hearing remarks behind his back, but this was different. The people across from him and the young woman held no look of judgment in their eyes, nor cruelness, only concern. "She hasn't talked in six months," The man's shoulders sagged a little, "Not since they found her hiding in a clump of trees near people fortunate enough to have survived a train wreck only to be massacred by the Sioux."

Shock waves ran through the Barkleys "She was involved in the train wreck in Wyoming?" Nick ventured to ask.

Now it was the gentleman's turn to look surprised, "Yes, yes she was. How did you know?"

Nick shook his head, "My brother was on that train," a deafening silence filled the train car for a moment, "Evidence says he survived the wreck and the massacre, but he hasn't been seen since."

"Name's Thad Wilson," the man held out his hand, "And I'm sorry."

Nick allowed a small smile to come upon his face as he shook the man's hand, "Thanks. Sorry about your daughter." He took a chance and guessed at the relationship between the two.

"Niece," the man shrugged his shoulders, "My brother was killed during the Civil War and her mother was found in the wreckage of the train. What's your name? You going far?"

"Nick, Nick Barkley. This is my brother, Heath, my mother, Victoria and my sister, Audra. We're riding the train to Cheyenne." Nick pointed to each member of his family.

Before the gentleman could make a reply of any kind the young woman sent lightning bolts through them all as she looked over at Nick with a look in her eye that held an eerie sadness and began talking in a childlike voice, "Jarrod Barkley don't lie; Cheyenne don't lie. Those who follow Mr. Barkley, the Cheyenne, live, ones who stay behind die."

Follow Jarrod? Follow the Cheyenne? Without thinking, Nick leaned forward and barked, "What is she talking about?"

"Nick!" Victoria, fearing her middle one might start acting without thinking, grabbed Nick's arm and pulled it backwards. It had the effect she desired. He sat up straight, but continued listening to the young woman as she repeated once again, "Jarrod Barkley don't lie, Cheyenne don't lie…" There _were_ Cheyenne in Wyoming; could it be Jarrod _was_ alive? Was he, like the young woman was implying in her frenzied state of mind, with the Cheyenne?

"Rachel," the gentleman grabbed a hold of the girl's shoulder, "look at me!" The young woman turned her head, but one look told him she still wasn't 'there', yet, he had to try, "Rachel did you talk to Mr. Barkley?" Alas the young woman only buried her head into her hands and repeated what she'd already said.

"I'm sorry, sir," pure empathy was in the man's eyes, "I'm not sure exactly what she's talking about, but there are Cheyenne in that area. I suppose there might, and I stress the word, might be a chance your brother and," he thought on his niece's words, "others are with the Cheyenne. I wouldn't really count on it too much on it though." He wasn't about to guarantee anything when it came from a mentally troubled young woman.

Heath didn't say anything as Nick continued to talk to Mr. Wilson; he merely turned his attention back to the scenery outside the moving train.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter Fourteen **

The sun was only beginning to think about getting out of bed when Jarrod and Deborah secured what little they were taking with them to on top of the horses the chief had provided for them. Running Fox and a few other braves were also moving around. A part of Jarrod found himself wishing the circumstances were different only they weren't. From where he stood he could see Benjamin and Evening Star's teepee. He couldn't help but feel bad for the man. Somehow, Jarrod knew that someday the two would have to choose between living on a reservation and living among the white man. The days of wandering around the way the Cheyenne did were fast coming to a close.

"It's not even light yet," Deborah walked up to Jarrod, "You'd think we could wait."

"Running Fox said the earlier we get started the better. If there are any Sioux out there we need the cover of darkness for as long as we can take it," he paused then laid his hands on Deborah's shoulders, "You know, before we leave the Cheyenne it would really be nice if I knew my own wife's age." His eyes held a gentle reprimand in them. He'd tried on a number of occasions to get her age out of her only to be interrupted by something or someone, and Roy had flat out refused to say. His brother in law's exact words had been_, "Leave me out of that one. A woman's age is her business to tell not mine."_

"Before I tell you, promise me one thing," Deborah wrapped her arms around his waist, Jarrod smile and slid his around hers, "don't tell anyone else. A woman should be able to have some secrets."

Jarrod laughed as he pulled her close and thought, '_That promise may come in handy,_' his eyes were also laughing, "You have my promise, lovely lady. My mouth is shut."

"I'll be twenty-one next week." Deborah smiled as Jarrod let out a low whistle, "Don't forget your promise."

"I won't." Jarrod answered as he kissed her. '_Nick and Heath will have enough ammo to use as it is.' _The fact that his brothers were going to be teasing him about his leap into marriage was a given and he knew it; he didn't need them adding any comments on age difference on top of it.

"Okay, you two," Roy, Running Fox and the others rode up, "Time to get going." Jarrod said nothing as he and Deborah mounted their horses and rode out of the village.

As they rode through the woods Jarrod and the others kept their eyes and ears wide open; just because there had been no activity from the renegade Sioux, didn't mean the braves had given up. Just as they saw the open field coming in view a Sioux arrow planted itself into a tree beside Jarrod; he flew off his horse, as did Roy and Deborah. In no time at all, Jarrod had Deborah behind a tree while he and the others fought the Sioux warriors who had appeared. Thank heavens, there were only a few. Jarrod's bullet hit one brave as he was getting ready to shoot Running Fox and one of the other Cheyenne braves won his fight with the Sioux who had attacked him. When it was over, Roy had received a mere scratch and one of Running Fox's friends was wounded in the leg but they were all alive.

All heads turned as they heard a train whistle. "Go!" Running Fox pointed to the train that was coming into view. Jarrod hesitated only a second as Deborah, he and Roy mounted their horses and hurried towards the train.

Riding their horses hard Jarrod prayed like mad they could catch up with and, somehow, get the engineer to stop the train. The train sped along the train with its eyes on the track ahead of it, neither go looking right nor left or behind. As the train started pulling farther away Jarrod was sure they were going to have to ride their horses clear to the nearest water station and make camp by it until another train came by. He couldn't believe it when he saw Heath and Nick step out of the back door, then Nick hurrying back inside. He had hoped to catch a train and get back to his family within the week and now here he was going to see his brothers within a matter of minutes. His heart soared. In a matter of what seemed only a mere few seconds, the train wheels could be heard squealing and the whistle being blown.

000

Heath was sitting by the window gazing out the window. The conductor had, at Nick's request, told them when they arrived in the area the train wreck had been. The man had even been so kind as to stop the train and let the Barkleys get off the train for a few minutes. Thad Wilson had kept a hold of his niece as the poor girl was shaking and hiding her head the whole time. Only when the train was moving again did the girl settle down. Once they'd reached Cheyenne, the Wilson's had gotten off the train. Now the Barkleys watched the area the train wreck had occurred come into sight once more.

"Heath, are you…" Nick started to speak only to see Heath stiffen and lean forward. Nick turned to see what his brother was looking at. His heart felt like it jumped right out of his skin. It couldn't be, but it was. "JARROD!" both Nick and Heath yelled as they tore out of their seats and out the door, leaving Victoria and Audra to look out the window.

"I don't believe it!" Nick face lit up as he saw his brother, a woman he assumed to be his new sister in law, and another man riding hard to get to the train. "I'm going to stop this train one way or the other!" Nick ran back into the train. By the time he reached the engineer Victoria was already demanding the man stop the train.

"That's my son trying to catch the train! Stop this train or I will!" she grabbed for the train break.

"Listen lady…" the engineer began arguing only to find Nick's hand on the back of his neck, "That is my brother out there! Stop this train!" He might have argued, but something in Victoria's eyes and in Nick's voice stopped him. The man put on the breaks and blew the whistle.

"They're stopping!" Jarrod yelled as he looked at Deborah and grinned from ear to ear.

Indeed, by the time Jarrod, Deborah, and Roy reached the train his family was all standing next to the train waiting for them. "Jarrod!" tears ran down Victoria's face as her oldest swept her up in his arms. "Oh, Jarrod you're alive!"

"Yes, I am," Jarrod let her go and hugged Nick, Heath and Audra, "thanks to the Cheyenne we're very much alive," he turned and held out his hand towards Deborah. The young woman stepped forward and stood next to her husband, "This is my wife, Deborah and my brother in law, Roy." He pointed to Roy who had also stepped forward.

'_Boy Howdy, you look young'_ Heath thought, but kept it to himself. He knew better than to ask his new sister in law her age, "Welcome to the family," Heath gave Deborah a crooked smile and a slight embrace.

"Yeah, you must be something else to catch Jarrod's eye," Nick grinned from ear to ear, "I was beginning to think there wasn't any way short of a shot gun that would get him married." That comment had Jarrod, Deborah and Roy biting their tongue hard; in fact, Roy acted like he was coughing and turned his head to keep his laughter from rolling out.

"You're going to have to tell us everything," Victoria smiled at her new daughter in law as they climbed aboard the train, "After you rest up. The three of you look beat."

Remembering her many talks with Jarrod, Deborah smiled and answered, "I am pretty tired, mother. I may call you mother, can't I?" she asked as Victoria took her seat on the train once more.

Victoria was all smiles, she felt as if she was walking on air, "I left Stockton thinking it would help us 'lay Jarrod to rest'," Victoria turned her eyes to Jarrod, who stood with his arm around his wife's shoulders, "I'd like nothing more to hear you," she turned her attention back to Deborah, "call me mother."

Jarrod turned to go to the room Nick had said was their sleeping compartment only to find Deborah motioning towards some empty seats across from his family, "May we just sit here, please?"

Jarrod saw the slight fear in her eyes. "Sure," he let her take the inside seat and sat down next to her. She laid her head against his shoulder and fell asleep, as did he.

"They make a beautiful couple," Audra smiled, "even if she does seem a bit young."

Victoria really didn't care to ask the young woman's age at the moment. All she knew was they had Jarrod back. The sooner they got home to Stockton, the better.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. I don't know when Victoria's birthday was supposed to be so, if it's not in the late fall…it is now?**

**Last Train to Freedom**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Victoria, Nick, Heath and Audra were sitting in the dining car when Jarrod walked up. The fact that he knew something they didn't could be seen in his eyes, which were sparkling, and the grin that was pasted from ear to ear. "What is up? Where's Deborah?" Audra asked.

"She wasn't hungry," Jarrod said as he sat down across from his family, "She's lying down. I," he paused and looked at his family, the sparkle in his eyes momentarily dying down, "I'm sorry for the hell you went through. If I'd had a way to let you know what was going on, I would have. I hope you know that."

His family smiled and Nick, remembering what the young woman had said, replied, "We know that, Jarrod, Barkleys don't lie. However," he grinned and nodded in the direction of the sleeping car, "they sure do like to act awfully fast sometimes." Laughter erupted among the family, even Jarrod joined in.

"Well, guess you could say Cupid blindsided us," Jarrod turned up his hands as if in resignation, "Thanks for giving her such a warm welcome."

"Tell us about her. How did you meet her? Where is she from? How old is she?" Audra started shooting out one question after another until her mother interrupted.

"You're not even giving your brother a chance to answer. And," Victoria looked at Jarrod with a smile upon her face, "I think the first question we should be asking is why, besides having a wife, does he look like someone who's swallowed the canary?" All eyes were definitely on Jarrod now.

Jarrod started beaming even more. He had no reason to act as if he weren't happy. He was walking on air and had no reason to hide it, "Remember when we stopped in Reno and I said I wanted to take Deborah to meet a friend of mine while you," he pointed to the whole family, "did some sight-seeing?"

"What about it?" Nick asked as he leaned slightly forwards. The thought that raced across his mind was the same one that had started racing across all their minds. They weren't to be proven wrong either.

"It was Dr. Benson," Jarrod really started beaming, "Deborah is going to have a baby!"

"Way to go!" Nick slammed his hand down upon the table, causing more than one person to jump.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Audra was thrilled. She loved the idea of being a doting aunt.

Heath wore one of his rare huge grins and slapped his brother on the back, "I knew it! I knew it the moment the two of you joined us at the train station."

Victoria was smiling from ear to ear, "This has got to be the best, slightly early birthday present I've had in years. I have my son back, a daughter in law, and a grandchild on the way! Life couldn't be better." Once the excitement died down Audra started back up.

"So, where is she from?" the look of curiosity on her face was too much, Jarrod gave in.

"She was born in New Jersey, but raised in upstate New York. She was looking at hiring on as her friend's secretary, but plans changed without much notice." Jarrod was again beaming; it made his family chuckle.

"How _did _you meet her?" Nick asked, he'd been dying to know ever since they'd received Jarrod's first telegram.

Jarrod grew solemn as he remembered the morning Mr. Hansen walked in to find his daughter in bed with a stranger. "Jarrod?" Victoria grew alarmed at her son's silence, they all did.

"Her family was on the train when I boarded it to come home," Jarrod finally answered, "it didn't take us long to connect." How he wished Mr. Hansen had realized what he was doing sooner. The man had lost out on so much because of the way he let his grief overcome him.

Nick shook his head, "Roy said his father and brother were dead. They died in that wreck didn't they?" For a change, he was asking his questions quietly. No one spoke while Jarrod, again, took time to answer.

"Michael was killed outright," Jarrod sat back against the train wall, "Mr. Hansen was dead within, I dare say, fifteen minutes." Then he started smiling again, "But this isn't the time to be moping around is it? As mother said, I'm home again and I have a wife carrying my child with me; let's celebrate!"

Heath and the others raised their glasses while Nick gave a toast, "Here's to having big brother and his bride with us, and to an upcoming addition to the family!" then he winked at Jarrod, "Though, I still want to know how you make a connection that fast to someone. I could never do it."

The moment Nick said the word never Victoria had the funniest feeling come over her, and she sat quietly contemplating it as her sons and daughter talked and laughed like children at Christmas time.


End file.
